


Poke-Emblem

by LunarSage22



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Fire Emblem Series, Medieval - Fandom, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The legendary are gods, legendary gijinka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSage22/pseuds/LunarSage22
Summary: It began with the fall of a kingdom. Soon, the tensions of war came and battles began. Armies now march to battle as the world burns and an eldritch shadow growth, threatening humans and pokémon alike.





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am LunarSage22 and this is my very first fanfiction. I have been a pokemon fan for a long time and over the years I discovered the Fire Emblem serie. I told myself several times how cool it would be to have fire emblem and pokemon combine in a single story and this is how this came to be. I would like to mention that English is not my native language. I hope you will enjoy this story, if you do, don't hesitate to leave a comment.

The kingdom of Hoenn was once a prosperous kingdom where humans and pokemon Lived happy lives. However, that peace didn’t last. One day the kingdom of Kalos launch an attack.

The rain was pouring that day and at the castle, all were going along their business unaware of the tragedy that would soon befall the entire country. It was the guards, perch on the castle walls, that first notice the approach of the Kalosian army. Before any of them could do anything, A rain of arrows fell from the sky, killing or harming a great number of guards.

"ALARM, we are under attack." One of the guards screamed.

The alarm bell ringed and answering the call all the castle soldiers took their weapons, their pokemon next to them ready to defend the castle and in the process, their homeland. One of the soldiers took a different path than the rest of the army and ran through the castle, seeing many panicked servants and other castle staff along the way until he reached the room. He opened the door to see, to his relief, the man he was looking for. This man was named Spencer and was the sage in service of the royal family. Wearing a sage robe, he had a shaved clean head but his beard, however, was long and was salt and pepper. In the same room, were two children and a teenager. The three of them students under the sage care

"Master Spencer, the castle is under attack we need your assistance."

Having understood the nature of the commotion outside the minute he had heard the bell and knowing that the castle mages won’t be sufficient to push back the enemy forces, the sage agreed with a nod, willing to use all his magical knowledge. Before, however, he turned to the youngsters telling them to take one the secret passages and to get out of the castle. One of them protested.

"No, he said I won’t flee I will fight." He said his voice and deep blue eyes filled with determination.

"Archibald, this is no game. Do as I say or you’ll get killed." Said Spencer in a firm tone.

The sage turned his gaze toward the teen. "Juan, Keep a close eye on your little brother."

The teen nods and took his brother by the arm taking him out of the room despite his protests followed by the other one but before the last youngster could get out, the sage stopped him.

"Maxie, you too keep an eye on Archie you know how he can be." The sage said looking in the child crimson eyes. With a nod, the child ran out of the room following the others.

Now sure that they would be safe, the older man followed the soldier to join the battle.

In the upper part of the castle, the queen of Hoenn was watching by the window the battle that was happening below. The door suddenly swung open to revealed Sir Aaron, the leader of the royal knight. He took several steps toward the queen before kneeling.

"Lady Rin. You need to flee the enemy may manage to enter the castle at any moment."

The queen turned toward the knight, her face showed no fear but was stern and worried none the least. "I shall not flee, I will not abandon the brave souls who are fighting." She said.

"But your majesty, the knights outside are willing to sacrifice their life for the sake of the kingdom. You must run away." Sir Aaron replied almost begging.

The queen said nothing only turning back to watch the battle, determined to stay no matter the outcome of the battle. Sir Aaron could only nod silently before walking out.

Outside, swords and other weapons were clashing, Pokemon and humans fighting side by side on either side of the battlefield and magic was flashing. However, despite the courage and determination of the castle army, the tides of the battle soon turned in the advantage of Kalos and the castle army was vanquished. The surviving soldiers were soon chained, and the queen was taken outside in front of the army general.

"From this day forward, Hoenn belongs to the kingdom of Kalos." he declared. With just a move of his hand, he gave the order and under the eyes of the captured soldiers, the queen was executed.

And with that, Hoenn fell…

Following that fateful day, Hoenn was now under the total control of Kalos. In order to ensure their victory, the Kalosian first action in their newly acquired lands was to send all of the Hoennian soldiers to work camps in order to break both their body and spirit. To make matters worse for the conquered kingdom, the kingdom of Unova, who have been Kalos most powerful rival for decades, decided to attack Hoenn to take its lands from Kalos and make them theirs.

Following the fall of Hoenn, tensions started to emerge from all the other kingdoms and regions and soon people started to tremble in fear as the shadow of a potential great war could be felt.


	2. For honor and glory?

Many years had passed since the fall of Hoenn and still, the legions of Unova were trying to acquire the lands of the fallen kingdom from the hands of Kalos. Even after these many years of fighting, however, none of the two kingdoms had managed to make the tides of the fights go in their favor. The kingdom of Unova was one of the greatest and most powerful military power in the whole world and the other kingdoms knew about it. In the past, Unova had started an expansion project which became one of the bloodiest of all the wars recorded in history. Ever since that event, the other kingdoms had uneasy relations with this realm and with the desire to make the lands of Hoenn theirs, those relations had become tensed even more.

The royal castle of Unova by itself was able to represent the military power of the realm. Tall, it dominated the whole kingdom capital and within its dungeon, chained to one of the cell walls, was a prisoner. He was a young man with long green hairs and chained, he only looked miserable and pitiful. In the same cell, sat on a small wooden bench not far from the prisoner was a man. His pale blond hairs were short and a long strand of blue hair was going around his head. Without a care, he readjusted his glasses on his nose and turned the page of the book he was reading.

"You know that I can’t stand the cold so tell me again why you dragged me with you Colress?"

Those words came from another man. He was older than the two others, his hairs were white and he had a small black chin beard. He rubbed his arms to get warm, moving the long sleeves of his purple robe.

Colress raised his eyes from his book.

"You are exaggerating Zinzolin it not that cold." He said smiling while looking at the older man attempt to get warm.

"On the contrary." Zinzolin replied

"I don’t get it, you are a specialist with ice magic and even your pokemon is an ice type so how come you can’t stand the cold?" Ask Colress raising an eyebrow.

"This has nothing to do with anything." Answered Zinzolin.

Colress rolled his eyes before returning to his reading while Zinzolin continued trying to get warmer and looking at the chained young man with concern in his eyes. However, his gaze turned abruptly toward the door as he heard it being open. Two soldiers entered the cell followed by a man wearing a king coat. He was of advanced age with long hairs the same color of the prisoner but his were paler and on is head rested a small black crown. The royal character looked at Zinzolin and Colress with his red eye, as the other one was hidden by a red eye patch. His gaze then landed on the prisoner in front of him.

The prisoner raised his head painfully as his face was cover with injuries. His eyes were filled with fear to the sight of the older man between the two soldiers. Obviously, Colress and Zinzolin were also intimidated.

"N, I hope that this punishment will allow you, from now on, to think twice before going against my orders." Said the royal in a cold voice.

N could only say yes with his head before putting it down again in a sign of submission. Satisfied, the royal walked out of the cell followed by the soldiers. The two other men went to him and freed him of the chains. They took him back to his quarter, Zinzolin asking him if he was ok on the way. Once they arrived at his room, N asked them to leave him alone. The two agreed, bowing to him before leaving. Once they were gone, He went to his bed and fell on it. His face was hurting him and while he was feeling, with his hand, its many Injuries he remembered the events that lead him to this.

All had started when his father, the king, had summoned him. Once he had arrived in the room where he had been summoned, the king had ordered his guards to bring in several prisoners, all of them criminals, guilty for a reason or another. Once all the prisoners were lined up and on their knees his father had ordered N to take his sword and with no other form of judgment, to execute them. N had been shocked to his very core, one the man was old and feeble. Whatever was the crime he had committed, dead was too much he could not kill any of them. For some it was justice but for N this was murder. In reaction to his refusal, the king became mad with anger and with no consideration for the life of his son, had cast a fire spell on him. The magic had hit the young man directly and made him fell on the ground with a scream of pain. The king had then called his pokemon, a fearsome Hydreigon, which had caught the prince with his jaws while his master was beating him with his scepter. Once the beating was over, N was chained to a wall in one of the cells.

His reminiscences were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at his door. The door opened and two young women, maybe a few years older than N, entered the room followed by their pokemon, a gardevoir and a gothitelle. They were N older sisters, the princesses Anthea and Concordia. As they saw their brother, they rushed to him.

"N…" They said in a whisper their voices filled with sadness and concern.

“Don’t worry… I had worst.” N replied in a low voice

The two sisters look back to their pokemon. Without the need for a more specific order, two staff suddenly appeared in a flash of light before the two pokemon. they gave them to their mistresses earning thanks from them. They raised the staffs above N and a soft light began to emit from them as the prince injuries started to heal. Once the healing was complete not a single injury was remaining.

The two princesses sat by their brother telling him words of comfort. It wasn’t the first time that their father had physically punished N and every single time, they had been there for him. From when he was a child up to now, always. Their sibling’s reunion was interrupted, however, by the arrival of a man all dressed in black. Only his long white hairs and pale face were contrasting with his outfit. He was one of the Shadow triads, the king personal spies.

“Prince N.” The shadowy man said. “His majesty, king Ghetsis, ask for your presence in the throne room.”

N got up almost immediately, not wanting to feel the wrath of his father again. His sisters were about to do the same when the spy interrupted them. “The king desire to see the prince alone.” They could only agree in silence while N followed the spy. Once in front of the throne room, the white-haired man stepped to the right for N to enter. Sat on the throne, the king was even more intimidating and as N walked to the throne he could feel his heartbeat accelerate. He stopped, maintaining an acceptable distance between the two, and waited nervously for Ghetsis to speak. At the end of what seemed an eternity, the king spoke.

“N, your refusal to follow my orders make me wonder if you are truly worth to be called my son.” He said in a low voice. “May I remind you that one day you will sit on the throne, but I doubt you will make an adequate ruler if you are too weak to follow the order of your king.” He added.

The prince looked down with shame.

“However…” Continued the king. “I am willing to give you another chance, but this will be the last. If you manage to do it you will receive all the honors worthy of a prince, but if you don’t…I will know your real value.”

N understood. If he fails, he wouldn’t be allowed to come back ever.

“Here what you’ll have to do, I have been informed that a group of rebels has form and are hidden in the forest north of the capital, I want you to go and do what necessary to erase this problem. If you do that not only will you prove your value, you will gain the honor and glory of a hero.” Said Ghetsis.

N, knowing that he could not refuse this mission, simply said: “Yes father.”

“That what I like to hear you will do this mission alone. Go and prepare yourself, the soldiers will escort you to the forest.”

N did what he was told and took with him the best sword he could put his hand on and with the soldiers, walk out of the castle going north toward the forest. Toward his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter of the story. It took me longer to write this than expected.
> 
> The first chapters of the story will introduce the kingdoms and their situation following the fall.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. The soldiers in black

Once a kingdom, the Kanto region had suffered a political crisis that caused a civil war to break out. Once the war was over, no representative of the royal family remained. Unwilling to start another conflict the lords of the land agreed to divide the former kingdom into smalls areas that a lord would have dominion over. To preserve harmony, those lords formed a council to discusses the various issues and to assure the protection of the land from any dangers. To these days, eight lords were ruling the region.

In the small town of Pallet, children were gathered around the outskirt of the town where a young man was training to the ways of the sword on a scarecrow wearing an iron helmet on its head. His short and spiky light brown hairs were soaked with sweat while his eyes were focused on the straw man in front of him.

"Yeh, go for it Red you are the best." said one of the children watching him.

with the crowd encouragement filling him with strength, Red jump and with powerful blow broke the scarecrow in half earning an ovation from the small crowd. Once his training was complete, He put his sword in his scabbard and turned to greed his small fans.

As he was heading back one the children followed him. "You are the best." He said with admiration sparkling in his eyes. "I wish to be strong as you when I grow up."

"Well, you just need to train hard and I’m sure you’ll be good as me." said Red smiling and bending to be at his level. "when that day comes I will be honored to recommend you to the lord I will serve."

With those words, the child went on his way with a huge smile on his face. Doing the same Red continued toward his house but before he could go far he heard a voice that he knew too well. "You, serving in the personal army of a lord? Sorry to tell you this but you still have a long way to go."

Red turned to face another man. He was the same age, had chestnut hairs standing like spikes on the top of his head and eyes green like the forest.

"What do you know Green, I’m to best sword fighter in the entire town." Red said frowning.

Green rolled his eyes. "You have strength, but you lack in technique any lord would see that." He said.

Red gritted his teeth. "Pick up a weapon and I’ll show you how I’m THE best choice to join a lord army."

Green shrugged, smiling. "I think I’m just going to let you blow off some steam." He said before walking back to his home.

Still seething with anger, Red continued to his home. Ever since they were children, he and Green had been rivals for everything. From who was running the fastest to who was eating the most. Wanting to be a swordsman for one of the Kanto lords, Red had trained ever since he was big enough to hold a sword and all those years green had said the same thing.

 “I’ll show him.” He thought, raising a fist.

Once back home, he put his sword in a trunk and drank a glass of water before having to get to the chores of the day. As he put the glass down, he felt something rubbing his leg. He looked down to see his Bulbasaur and with a smile bend down to pet its head. Even if a pokemon and a human living and working together was something very usual, Red was part of the people called “soul-bonded”. Their link was so strong that Bulbasaur could feel how Red was feeling, know if he was in danger and where his master was. Some were saying that Red and his pokemon had been soul-bonded since they met back when he was five years old. With Bulbasaur help, Red started the daily chores and by half of the afternoon, everything was complete. Not knowing what to do for the rest of the day, He decided to at least buy his friend a treat for all the help it gave him.

Walking into town, his pokemon alongside him, he went to the market to buy Bulbasaur and himself a treat before walking back home. However, a girl's voice called them. "Hi, Red I have something you might like." Red turned to the voice to look at a girl around his age maybe older by 1 or 2 years. Her hair was long and brown while her eyes were blue.

"Don’t even think about it Blue I’m not going to fall for it like the last time. That sword I bought from you broke after a single it." Said Red.

"I’m not responsible for the provenance or the quality of the objects I’m selling." She said with a toothy grin.

"Why don’t you go sell your junk elsewhere or in another kingdom for a change." Red replied.

Blue put her fists on her hips. "I wish I could go to another kingdom but since Hoenn, Jotho closed its borders and journey by the sea is too expensive and too long."

"Bummer, but not my problem." He answered.

Blue then looked in her bag before taking out a book that she put in Red hands. "Well then do me a favor and take that back to the professor." She said

Red looked at the book. "You… the professor let you borrow one of his books? I thought he didn’t let anyone borrowed one."

"Oh, did I say borrowed? I simply took it while he wasn’t looking." She answered with a grin.

Before Red could react, she was heading in another direction while her Squirtle climbed on her shoulder and took out its tongue at them. Bulbasaur tried to go after them, only to be stopped by red telling him that it wasn’t worth it. They then proceed to get to the professor house.

Samuel Oak, knows as the professor, was a scholar who had spent most of his life traveling around the world to learn everything that he could. Doing so, he had acquired a vast collection of books and knowledge on Pokemon and all the kingdoms. Once in front of the house, Red hesitates before knocking thinking about what he was going to say. The door opened soon after, revealing an elderly man.

"Yes." He said obviously bother by the unexpecting visit. "Oh, I know you, you are Red right? one of Green friends."

Red was about to say that Green was not what he considered a friend but hold back. "Hum… Sir, I came to give this back to you." He said while handing back the book to him.

"SO, IT WAS YOU WHO STOLED MY BOOK." Answered the professor his face red and twisted by anger.

Red threw the book and ran while the old man threw various items calling him a thief and a hooligan. Red ran for a moment, before stopping by a tree in the town small wood before looking back to make sure that the professor was not following him. Bulbasaur then extended a vine out of his back to wipe off the sweat running down his master face.

"Thanks, I should have known better than trusting Blue." He said to the pokemon.

As they were about to leave, Red heard voices farther in the wood. Curious, he decided to check it out. Walking for a minute, he saw an elderly man cornered by a tree by three men wearing black clothes with a red outline. To their hips, were swords in their scabbard.

"I’m telling you, this is everything." Said the old man cowering with fear on the tree.

"Well it is not enough." answered the man in front of him with a wicked smile "but since we are in a good mood we’ll simply take your pokemon with us, so please go get it."

"No please you can’t" reply the old man. Before he could react one the thief took out his sword and with the hilt of his weapon, knocking the poor man unconscious. Having seen enough, Red jumped out of the shadow unwilling to let those three thieves getting away with their action.

"Eh, you leave him alone." He said trying to sound as intimidating while he didn’t have his sword.

The trio looked at him. "Mind your own business kid but since you are here let me show you what we do to those who interrupt us." Said the nearest to where he was standing.

He approached Red raising his hand once near enough to the young man, but Red seized his arm and using his leg made him lost his balance. The soldier fell to the ground while Red took the sword he was carrying before backing up and adopting a battle posture. The soldier rose up from the ground taking out a dagger from his pocket while the two others took out their swords. “You’re gonna get it.”

One of them moved closer to Red but before any could move closer, vines appeared and wiped him. Bulbasaur came into view before placing itself next to his master. The soldiers replied by whistling to call their three pokemon to their sides. The humans and pokemon started to fight, Red fighting the trio of thieves and Bulbasaur the other pokemon. However, no matter how good Red swordsmanship was, or how great was his strength, the soldiers still had the advantage of being three against one. Bulbasaur was in no better position. Using an opening, Red slash on the soldier’s hands leaving a cut and blood falling to the ground. The injured soldier grunted with pain dropping his sword and backing up. However, it was only a small victory since they were still two able to fight. Just before the remaining soldiers could take advantage of this, multiple flames went straight for them. Out of the wood came a charmander followed by Green holding a spear in his hand. Making it turn around above its head, he then placed himself in an attack stance. Seeing this, the soldiers hesitate to move.

"Leave." Said Green taking notice of the hesitation of the trio. Their faces full of resentment the soldiers started to walk away before one bent over to get the old man money bag. "Don’t even think about it." Added Red. "keep walking."

"This isn’t over. We will remember you nobody mess with us and walk away without consequences" said the soldier his eyes filled with anger. With those words, the three soldiers and their pokemon walked away in defeat.

"Seemed like I arrived right on time." Said Green.

"I could have taken them on my own." Said Red angered by the fact that he had been interrupted in the middle of his heroic act.

"Look, if I didn’t show up you could be dead, so a thank you would be nice." Replied Green raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring his rival, Red went to pick up Bulbasaur and put it on his shoulder congratulating him for the battle. Once he was finished, he rushed to the old man still unconscious. Once he regained consciousness they checked to make sure he was ok. When the old man told them that he was fine they asked him who were those men’s and why they were stealing from him.

"They arrived from nowhere and then threaten to hurt me if I didn’t give them all my money." He recounts. "What truly scared me, however, was that my granddaughter told me, in one her letters, that man and woman with those descriptions have been seen across the region stealing and doing even worst. She even told me that we might be invaded and be the look of what happened to me I’m starting to believe it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trainer's characters in this story like Red, Gold, etc... are all age up a bit (early twenty late teens).


	4. A disturbance wind

Of all the kingdoms, Jotho was considered the most peace-loving. Striving on peace and harmony with the other nations, they had become a kingdom of prosperity. After the Unovian conflict, Jotho was the most shaken and as soon as the news of the Conquest of Hoenn by Kalos had spread, the kingdom started to panic fearing that they might be the next. Not taking any chances their king ordered the best mages in the kingdom to cast a barrier on the frontier. With the spell cast, no one outside of the kingdom could enter Jotho without having someone from the inside letting them in.

Located in the southeast of the kingdom was the village of Newbark, a village where living peacefully was a common thing. That morning one of the villagers was heading to the fields his pokémon walking beside him when he saw a young girl exiting her home a chicorita next to her.

"Hello there Misao." The man said waving his hand at her. "if you are going to Hibiki house to wake him up, I saw him earlier going to the village square." On that note, he continued his way.

Misao took a deep breath and headed toward the square. Even at this early hour, the square was already booming with activity ranging from villagers exchanging the latest news and gossips to traveling merchants here to make profits. She scanned the place and not long after spotted the one she was looking for.

Squatted near a small table, Hibiki had his gold-colored eyes looking intensely at three cups laying on top of it. On the other side, a man was waiting, his arms cross and a small smile on his face. Hibiki pointed one of the cups and the man lifted it. "No…sorry." Said the man taking the coin the youth had put on the table.

"I want to try again," Hibiki said putting another coin on the table while the man put a small stone under the middle cup. As he was watching the movement of the cups, he didn’t notice a shadow looming over him on his left side. "YOU IDIOT." Said a voice but before he could do anything, he received a powerful side kick and landed on the ground.

"heh…Hi Misao." He said with a mix of fear and embarrassment while looking up at the girl standing over him. Sensing the potential danger, the gambler took back his table and cups and quickly walked away.

"I thought you said you were going to wake up early to train." She said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Well…Yes." Answered Hibiki. "But I heard that there were some interesting merchants and so I decided to check it out."

"Right…And how much did you lose on this game?" She replied.

"About five coins." He answered.

Misao nodded unconvinced and helped him get up before taking him back toward his house.

"You didn’t have to hit that hard." He said while walking next to her rubbing his arm.

"Yeh, well you asked for it." She replied. "If you really want to join the army, then you must train. The next selection is in a month and you will never join if you continue gambling and go see geisha's."

"I know, I know, but can you blame me I mean they are so pretty." He said almost daydreaming.

"You want another kick?" She asked.

"Ok, ok geez I’m going to get my naginata. With kicks like those you should have trained to become an Oni warrior and not a diviner." He added.

With that, he headed back to his house. Doing the same, Misao went inside hers before sitting on the tatami and reading scrolls detailing various magical techniques. Chicorita lied down next to her. Occasionally, she would listen to confirm that Hibiki was indeed training.

Hibiki and Misao had been neighbors and friends since they had been children and Hibiki had always told her that he would one day join the military like most men in his family had before. On the other hand, Misao wanted to become an onmyoji, so she had trained herself in magic for a long time. As dinner time approached, she rolled back her scrolls as her friend opened the sliding door holding two plates of dumpling, his cyndequil entering the house and going to see Chicorita before starting to play together. She made tea and sat with him to eat. Once the meal was over, they started to relax watching the cloud by the open door and listening to the wind blowing in the trees. After a while, Misao proposed to go see her teacher Elm and see if he had some other scrolls of magic to lend her. Seeing no reason to refuse, her friend agreed.

As they were walking toward the house, Hibiki was suddenly shoved by someone walking in the opposite direction.

"Eh watch it." He said only to get a grunt in response.

As the other was walking away, he managed to notice several details about him. His hairs were a crimson red, he was carrying a box that seemed to be moving and growling and lastly his clothes that were not of Jotho. This detail made him pensive but before he could dwell on it, his friend asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing." He answered.

When they arrived at Elm house, they were surprised to see that the door was wild open. Curious they went inside only to see the house in disorder. Objects were scattered on the floor and more importantly, they saw the scholar on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Sensei!!!" shouted Misao before rushing to his side and helping him to get up. Quickly following her Hibiki helped her to raise him back on his feet.

"Mister Elm what happened in here?" He asked.

"This young man…Around your age…" The teacher started. "Came to knocks at my door and ask me a few questions. So, I let him in but then I notice that he was stealing some of my things. When I tried to stop him, he punched me and after that took the totodile that I founded the other day. I tried to stop him again, but he punched back, this time with much more force. when I came back to my senses he was gone and that when you two came in."

"Did he have crimson hair?" Ask Hibiki thinking back about the redhead with the growling box.

"Yes." answered the scholar.

Before Misao could stop him, he ran back to his house, took back his naginata, put cyndequill on his shoulder and ran toward the village gate. Not seeing the thief, he stopped a woman and ask her if she had seen someone with Red hair around his age. The woman answered that she did and that he had left the village a few minutes ago. Not wasting any minutes, the warrior in training hastily thanked her and ran up the road to catch up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Bookmarks, and Comments are always appreciated.


	5. Rebels in the ruins

Soon after their conquest, the kalosians had made sure to impose themselves as the new rulers of Hoenn. The Hoennians suffered greatly from the humiliation of defeat and the harshness of their new rulers. To make matters worse, the Unovian raids started with the ambition to take the land from Kalos making their ordeal even more difficult. Many, now impoverished, had to beg for scrap or resort to stealing in order to survive.

Almost cut off from the rest of the former kingdom, the town of Littleroot suffered less from the repercussion of the fall and of the subsequently raids but still, daily life was filled with hardship. In one of the houses, sitting at the table in the kitchen, a young man was sewing something with various colored fabrics while a mudkip was standing on the table looking at the human in front of him.

“And… done.” He said taking off a pair of glasses from his brown eyes, passing a hand through his black hairs and putting the small cap on the head of the pokemon. Mudkip made a happy sound but from the human came a grunt of dissatisfaction who then proceed to point out what he could have done to make the toque look better. The blue pokemon made sounds to express that it was happy with the result.

The entrance door then opened to reveal an older black-haired man holding a bag.

“Welcome home dear.” Said a woman sitting on the other side of the table who then proceed to greet her husband with a small kiss.

“Eh, dad did you get all you needed?” Asked the youngest.

“Well…Not exactly.” The other man replied putting the bag on the table. Inside was what little food he could found at the market.

“That all you could have found?” Ask his wife.

“The Kalosian army came to get provisions. They took almost everything.” Her husband answered frowning.

“Why do they keep doing that?” Ask his son. “Conquered or not the people need food.”

“Simple Brendan” answered his father. “It is not our kingdom anymore, it’s theirs. They can do whatever they want.”

“Well, luckily the merchant's caravans will be arriving at the market tomorrow.” His wife said hopefully.

“There might be a problem there too. People are saying that the Unovian army ambush merchants caravans to steal whatever they can find useful. Worst yet, they have put some towns and other locations on siege.”

Brendan and his mother sighed before putting the bag content in the cupboard.

“Brandan tomorrow morning, you and I will go with Birch and his daughter to chop wood. Then, we’ll head to the next village to sell it and with hope find something in the market there.” His father told him.

Brandan sighed once more. He was not the strongest person around town and chopping wood was part of what he hated the most. Suddenly, he remembered the “daughter” part and felt cold sweat running down his spine.

“Birch daughter… you mean May?” He asks trying not to show that this detail was feeling him with dread.

“Yes.” answered his father “don’t tell me that you’re still afraid of her.”

“I’m not afraid of her, I’m concerned about what she could do to me.”

The older man let out a small laugh. “Well if you are worried about that then the best thing would be to train yourself instead of sewing most of the day.”

Brendan added nothing.

The next day, father and son woke up with the sun and left to meet up with the two others. Once at the meeting point, they were greeted by Birch.

“Good morning Norman. Good morning Brendan.” He said with a smile. “Boy, thank you for agreeing to help us.”

“We are friends it only natural to help each other.” Answered Norman.

Brendan greeted his neighbor while looking around to make sure that his daughter would not creep up on him.

“If you're looking for May, she went ahead to start without me.” He said noticing with a small smile.

Brendan sight, happy that he might not have to see her for a while. His moment of relief was then abruptly interrupted by a voice coming from the tree saying, “Dad I’m back.” And the source of that said voice jumping down a tree.

May landed and quickly rose back up putting a heavy looking axe on her shoulder. Despite her stature and light brown hairs which were ties with a large red and white ribbon on the top of her head, she was able to wield that axe with ease and to carry a heavy lot of wood on her back.

“Good to see you May.” Greeted Norman. “You can give this wood to Vigoroth.” He added pointing to the monkey like white pokemon.

May did what she was told and handed the wood to the pokemon.

“Well now that everyone is here, let get started.” Said, Birch

The group proceeded to chop wood and to let the Vigoroth gather it for them. While Norman and Birch had no difficulty what so ever to do the task, Brendan was struggling. Even if he was able to lift the axe, he didn’t possess enough strength to chop the small lumber with a single hit. Mudkip spends most of the morning letting cries of encouragement. May, on the other hand, was chopping her lumbers with so much ease that before long she had collected more lumber than the rest of the group. Her torchic sat on her head the whole time. About two hours later, the fathers decided that they had enough wood for themselves and to sell at the market. Gathering everything with the help of Norman pokemon, the group headed toward Oldale.

“You’re still a weenie.” May said to Brendan crossing her arms behind her head. “You barely cut anything.”

“At least, I’m not a tomboy.”

They kept arguing along the way up until they entered the village. Both their fathers told them that they had free time while they sold the wood. They barely listen choosing to continue to argue with one another.

“Oh yeah, and what are you going to do with your life then if not able to properly chop wood?” May ask with provocation.

“I told you several times. I want to open my own clothing shop.” Answered Brendan.

“Hahaha…right making and selling dresses.” She chuckled.

“You know I could make you a dress, maybe then you would look like a girl.” He responded a frown on his face.

May clench her fists. Following its owner, Torchic frowned ready to attack the other human. Sensing the potential danger, Mudkip looked up at his own owner trying to make him understand to stop talking.  
Just as they were about to go on with their arguing they notice a crowd near the center of the village. Curious they headed in that direction. As they got closer they saw that the cause was a man talking to the people. He was dress completely in red and a small cape hood, with what seems like black horns on top, was clad over his head.

“The kalosians have taken our lands. I’m from the Magma army, we wish to fight the oppression coming from both Kalos and Unova and in time find a diplomatic solution that will give back Hoenn to its inhabitants. So, I ask you… Who among you is willing to fight for our freedom.” He told the crowd in front of him.

May and Brandan listened impressed by the passion he was putting in his speech and were not surprised when some stated that they were willing to fight.

“DON'T LISTEN TO HIM.” yelled a woman voice coming from farther to the left of where the red man was standing. This woman was wearing a white and blue striped shirt with short grey pants and a black bandana around her head.“Diplomatic solution… Kalos and Unova couldn’t care less. We must vanquish them all, drive them off our land and take back what is ours. Don’t listen to those Magma scum, the Aqua army has the real solution.” She added.

Just as the red man was about to argue back, May and Brandan had their arms grabs by their fathers who told them that they were going home and not to listen to what they were saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give my thanks for the kudos, it means a lot to me. Now that I'm on winter vacation I will try to finish the introductions chapters for the kingdoms. Once again thank you and don't hesitate to leave a comment.


	6. The princess and the knights

Up in the north was the kingdom of Sinnoh. At its center stood mouth Coronet which humans believed was where Arceus, the god of creation, first created to the world. Because of this belief, Sinnoh was the epicenter of the worship of Arceus.

Night had fallen over the kingdom and in the outskirt of a village, the darkness was illuminated by the light of torches carried by soldiers bearing the crest of the Arceus church. Along with a few pokemon, they were scouting the area looking for something.

“found anything?” Ask one of them.

“Not yet, let's keep looking. They said they saw her around here.” Answered another.

They went into different directions. As they were doing so, a young woman came out of her hiding place holding in her arms a piplup. Unsure, she started to walk looking around her to make sure the way was clear. However, she noticed two more soldiers heading in her direction. Quickly she dove back to her hiding place but noticed, too late, a starly wearing the soldier’s symbol around its neck. The pokemon let out its cry which quickly caught the two soldier’s attention. As she hides, the penguin pokemon started to wiggle wanting to attack the small bird.

“No Piplup, don’t make a sound. If you do, they’ll catch us both.” She whispered to her pokemon.

As the soldiers approached the place where the starly was, another called them from afar “did you found her?”

“No, it was a false alarm.”

The girl sighted internally. She stayed still as she heard them getting further. She keeps listening for a short time but was suddenly struck by a gust of wind. She fell to the ground and Piplup fell at a short distance of her. She barely had time to raise herself back that a hand grabbed her arm forcing her to get back on her feet.

“though we didn’t saw you eh?” Laugh the soldier.

Piplup rose ready to help but was tackled by the starly. The other soldiers approached bringing their torches close to better see her face.

“greeting princess, I’m going to ask you to come with us. The high priest requires your presence.” One of them told her.

Just as they were about the tie up her hands, a young man with blond hairs rushed to the soldier and struck him over the head with a stone and a chimchar struck another by producing flames and turning on itself. Taking advantage of the situation, Piplup let out some bubbles toward the starly. Wanting to help the others, the nearest soldier was about the rush but was grabbed in the back by a black-haired young man while a turtwig tackled him and the human threw him on the ground.

The girl rushed to her saviors as the remaining soldiers blow their horns to call reinforcement. The three runaways order their pokemon to attack together letting a wave of bubbles, flames and sharp leaves hit the soldiers. Seeing the reinforcement, the trio fled.

A few days later, hidden in an abandoned house near the border the two young men and their pokemon were keeping on the lookout for any soldiers that might try to capture the girl they were protecting.

“Ok Lucas, it’s your turn to guard.” The blond-haired young man told his friend.

The only answer he received was the sound of munching coming from him and his turtwig followed by an “Um?”

“LUCAS, STOP EATING AND COME TAKE ON GUARD DUTY.”

“But Barry, Turtwig and I are not finished…” He answered his mouth half full.

“You can eat and keep on the lookout for the enemy.” Barry answered annoyed.

Lucas rose heading to the window with Turtwig close behind him while Barry and Chimchar sat down. They barely had time to sit that the girl came out of the other room Piplup next to her. Her two-companion straightened when they saw her.

“Lady Dawn.” They said at the same time.

“I thought we agree that you should not call me that until we cross the border.” She told them.

“But you are the princess of Sinnoh and us squires at your service.” Said Lucas.

“That can be put to debate…” She said looking down. “Now that the high priest Cyrus took down my father and made the kingdom a theocracy under his heel, I’m not sure I can be called a princess anymore.”

“This is why we need to get you over the border. Once we’ll be in Unova we’ll figure something.” Barry replied.

“That all great but we're not going to get far in Unova with no money and we have no weapons.” Lucas added while continuing to eat.

“Money won’t be a problem.” Dawn said. “when we were in town a while back, I sold my jewels.”

She showed them a bag filled with what she had earned from them but took a moment to look at the rings she had kept on her. A ring with a pearl on her right hand and a ring with a diamond on her left. These were the only things she could not part with. They had belonged to her mother.

She started to remember how it happened, the high priest had entered the castle followed by members of the church, soldiers and even ordinary people. All were wearing the church crest. As her father demanded to know the meaning of this intrusion, the castle soldiers suddenly turned on him before knocking him out. Her mother quickly told her to run before being grab by the church soldiers. Dawn just started to run, barely managing to avoid the various people trying to catch her. Just before running out of the room, she caught a glimpse of the high priest looking at her. There was no expression on his face, nothing, no emotions whatsoever. By luck, she had managed to find Lucas and Barry and briefly told them what was going on. Not wasting any seconds, the two squires and their pokemon followed the princess to her apartments where she took her piplup and they quickly headed in the secret passages to get out of the castle. They had been on the run ever since. From what they had heard the king and queen had been judged for crimes against the gods and the worst was to be expected as to what happened to them afterward.

“Milady?” Said Barry taking dawn out of her daydream.

“I’m fine, but your right Lucas, we have no weapons and we got lucky the last time.” She said thinking back to the ambush.

“Well maybe me and Turtwig could steal some weapons when will be at the border.” Lucas said while looking at his pokemon.

“I think me and chimchar would be better for that cause lets be honest, you two are not the fastest runner around.” Replied Barry.

“Well whoever steals the weapons doesn’t matter what we need to do is get out Sinnoh. So, let’s not waste time.” The princess replied.

The two squires agreed, and the group headed out toward the border.

     

 


	7. A dark night

The kingdom of Kalos was among the most prosperous and was considered by many to be the most beautiful country. Their prosperity had allowed them to develop their cultural aspects to the fullest. For some, it was the sign of a great nation, but for others, it served only as a proof of their hubris.

On a hill, near the outskirt of the small town of Vaniville, was sitting a young man reading a book while an orange flabébé was fluttering around its head and making happy sounds.

“I had a feeling that I would find you there.” a young man with dark hairs said approaching the reader.

“Oh, eh there Calem how are you today?” the other answered raising his head from his book.

“I’m fine what about you Trevor?”

“I’m ok, thank you. Do you need anything?”

“I came to find you because Tierno told me that he had a new choreography, and he wanted to show it to us.”

“OH, that right he told me that this morning, I had completely forgotten.” He said closing his book abruptly and causing his flabébé to fall in his red hair.

Trevor rose up and ran toward the town. Calem followed him. When he arrived at his friend Tierno house, he saw Trevor along with two girls waiting in front of the door. One had long blond hairs and the others were brown. He approached and was almost immediately spotted by the two girls.

“Eh there Calem.” The blond-haired girl told him waving her hand in his direction.

“If you came here to see Tierno new choreography he just told us he can’t show it to us now for some reasons.” Said the brown-haired girl crossing her arms behind her head.

Almost immediately after she had finished her sentence, the door of the house suddenly opened to reveal a large young man with black hair and a corphish next to him.

“Listen, everyone, I will show you my choreography tonight and outside of town. I only want you all to see it and no one else.” With that, he closed the door.

“Well, in that case, I’m going back to my studies I will see you all tonight.” Trevor said to the others before walking away followed by his pokemon.

“What are you going to do Serena?” asked the brown-haired girl.

“I’m going to train with the general. What about you Shauna?”

“Well, I have a new idea for a furfrou trim.” She said smiling and holding her hands together with excitement. “I’ll see you both later.”

She headed back to her home while Calem and Serena felt a bit of pity for the furfrou that Shauna would trim. Even if she had done it before, Shauna was still a beginner in the domain of trimming.  

Before Calem could do anything or say anything, her blond-haired friend dragged him with her toward the house of the general. A few years ago, a retired general had moved into town and Serena had asked him to teach her how to fight. Calem had followed his friend and took on fighting lessons also. As they passed next to their houses a froakie and a chespin ran toward them. The frog pokemon jumped on Serena's shoulder before she pets its head. The chespin stood in front of Calem who bend over to pet its head also. The humans and pokemon continued their way and arrived at their mentor house who was waiting for them in front of his door. They started their training, Calem with sword and Serena with the lance, while their pokemon watched their masters follow the general instructions and teachings.

After a few hours had passed, the general told them to wrap things up and to come back tomorrow at the same time and to say to Tierno that if he wanted to continue to learn under him, he had to come tomorrow or don’t bother to come again.

The rest of the day passed and soon enough, the night was falling. Following Tierno instructions, Serena, Calem, Trevor, and Shauna headed together toward the woods near town for them to see Their friend display his talents. Shauna skitty had joined the pokemon crew and was walking next to its mistress. When they reached the woods, night had completely fallen but the moonlight was enough to see. Tierno was waiting for them his pokemon next to him.

“Good to see you all.” He told them with a big smile.

“I still don’t get it why you couldn’t show it to us back in town.” Trevor told him.

Tierno face redden a bit and he scratched his right cheek with his finger. “Well, there were too many people and you know I’m still a bit shy to show my choreographies in public.”

As Tierno was getting ready to perform and the others were sitting down, Shauna noticed that her skitty was acting strangely. It was tensed and the other pokemon were as well. She then notices a detail that trouble her even more, the woods were eerily quiet. No night pokemon, no bugs, nothing. She turned her head to Serena noticing that she and the others had caught on the strangeness of the situation. However, they did not have the time to discuss it, as the ground started to shake violently.

“Ahhh… what going on?” Calem asks trying his best to maintain his balance.

The shaking abruptly stops followed by strange lights deeper into the woods. Finding this whole thing too weird to be coincidental, Serena rose up followed by Froakie and went toward the lights to investigate. Her friends followed her, asking her to wait for them. The group advanced into the wood until they saw a person wearing a monk-like dark red colored robe, surrounded by what appeared to be men and women’s dress in rags. A gastly standing next to the “monk” completed this strange group.

Froakie became extremely tense. Even its mistress sensed that something was odd about this whole scene and her friends and pokemon had the same opinion.

When they heard a twig snap on the ground, they knew that they were in trouble. The “monk” spotted them and rose a finger toward the group. The rags wearing persons turned back toward them and the group was struck with terror. These were no people, they were living corpses. The dead started to run toward the group ready to kill and the group ran always as fast as they could. They ran and ran until they were out of the woods.

“Arceus above, what were those things?” Trevor asks out of breath.

“Never mind that’s, look.” Tierno said pointing toward the town in horror.

Vaniville was burning and screams could be heard in the distance. Calem and Serena reacted first and ran toward the blazing town. When they arrived, they saw the reanimated corpses and people running away in fear. Some had failed to flee, and their lifeless bodies were now lying on the ground. The two were so focused on the whole situation that, until their pokemon reacted, they didn’t realize that one of the reanimated was coming close to them. Before it could attack them, flames hit it making it fall back.

“Guys Snap out of it.” Trevor yelled at them before casting another fire spell at a reanimated.

“You two, use those.” They looked toward the voice and saw the old general sliding a sword and a spear toward them. “Remember what I taught you. Now grab those and fight.” He commanded them.

They quickly grabbed the weapons and, assist by their pokemon, begin to fight the monsters. Trevor, alongside his flabébé, did the same with his magic. Tierno rejoined them, and armed with another spear, fought with his friends while Shauna and the general guided the terrified townsfolks toward the edge of town.

They kept fighting, receive injuries, but eventually, their enemies were vanquished and dissolve into clouds of black smoke.

By the time the battle was over, it was too late for the town and the flames had consumed almost everything. The fighters had no choice to regroup with the others. When they arrived, they were met with the sight of injured citizens and pokemon. Others were crying the death of their friends, family or pokemon. Shauna spotted them quickly.

“Guys, oh thank Arceus you’re alive.” She said giving each of them a hug and almost crushing them.

“Safe for a few scratches we’re ok.” Tierno added.

“How did it happen?” Calem asked. “Did anyone saw anything?”

“while I was guiding some to safety.” Shauna begins “I overheard some talk about a dark red wearing monk who summoned those creatures in the middle of the town. They started to attack anyone they saw and to make things worse, the so call monk cast fire spells at the surrounding buildings.” She said while she and her friends watched the fire consume what used to be their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final kingdom introduction chapter. The next chapters will be a lot longer. 
> 
> As always don't hesitate to leave a comment.
> 
> I also want to add that I recently made myself a Tumblr account so you can find me there. https://lunarsage22.tumblr.com/


	8. The northern forest.

The soldiers finished to set up their camp while N was looking at the forest entrance. They had explained to him that even if they weren’t allowed to help him on his mission, they had orders to patrol. The prince had said nothing, all he could think about was how he could accomplish the task ahead. Taking a deep breath, he entered the forest.

The sun was peaking through the trees and all around him he could hear various pokemon and leaves moving in the wind. Despise his efforts to stay focus on his mission, he couldn’t stop himself to look in awe at his surroundings. Ever since his birth, N had lived a sheltered life within the walls of the castle. He had never truly set foot outside the castle before, his father wouldn’t allow it. Finally discovering what was outside the castle by himself and not by reading books or by his teachers he felt like a child again.

The sound of a branch snapping ended his daydreaming and he quickly reaches for his sword, grabbing the handle but not taking it out of its scabbard. He stayed still listening for a few minutes but nothing else happened.

“ _Focus N, the enemy could be anywhere you need to stay focus.”_ He thought to himself while he let go of the handle.

He continued his way now more alert to the noises of his surroundings. He went deeper in the forest but after a while, he still had found nothing. Not even a clue to the whereabouts of the rebels he was looking for.

“ _Finding the rebels is harder than I first believe, the best things to do would be to drag them out in the open_.” He thought. “ _But then what, I would be alone against an unknown number_.”

“Well, well, well what do we have here, lost perhaps?” A voice said behind him.

N turned to find a burly man armed with an axe. It didn’t take long for him to understand that he was a brigand.

“Those woods belong to me and my friends, so anyone who enters must pay a toll.” He said with a sly smile. “But since you seem lost and clearly of high birth, I’ll just take what you got and keep you for more. I’m sure your family will pay much to see you again.”

N took out his sword and adopt a battle stance. “I don’t want to fight you or anybody, just let me continue on my path.”

The brigand looked at him dumfounded unsure if he had heard correctly. “I don’t know from which ivory tower you came from but let me give you a taste of reality.”

He rose his fingers to his mouth before letting out a whistle. Soon after the bandit “friends” came out of several directions. Even if he didn’t want to hurt or kill anyone, N slashed the air with his sword as one came close to him his axe raised ready to strike him. The bandits begin their attack raising their axes to attack the prince. N training with the sword proved its efficacy as he was able to block and strike some of them. However, he still had the disadvantage of being one against a great number and eventually, the bandits managed to strike him with their weapons. The fight continued but fatigue started to overwhelm N and he started to get slower. Trying to deal the final blow, one rushed to the prince so fast that when a round object rolled in front of him, he only saw it a second before it exploded. The blast sensed the ruffian flying.

“What the…” Another said before ice formed on him and then shattered making him fall to his knees in pain.

“Rule number 1 during battles: Always keep an eye on your surroundings.” Said a male voice that N knew only too well. Colress came out of his hiding spot and threw two more bombs.

Zinzolin appeared on the scene shortly afterward and used the bandit's concern with dodging the explosions to start casting his spell. He rose his hand and a freezing wind started to blow toward one of the ruffians. Frost and ice hit him, and he fell on his back with a grunt of pain.

“Since our young lord despises unnecessary killing, we give a chance to leave. I would advise you to take it.” He said raising his hand that started to glow with a bluish white light.

The injured bandit chief looked to the prince, the alchemist, and the sage. “Let leave.” He told the others and they left as quickly as possible.

“What are you two doing here?” N asks the two men.

“We came to help you of course” Colress answered with a smile.

The prince put back his sword in its scabbard. “You shouldn’t be here, this is something that I have to do on my own.”

“if we hadn’t intervened, those ruffians would have captured you or worst kill you and this was just a small group. What could you have done against a large grouped of armed rebels?” Zinzolin told him with an eyebrow rose.

“But the orders were clear. I have to do this on my own.” He replied. “I would have figured how to deal with the rebel once I had found their hideout.”

Colress shrug with a smile “Even if those orders came from the king, I disagree with it.”

“But did you think about what my father could do to you if he finds out you disobey his order by helping me. I can’t begin to imagine what he would do…” N said with concern. “Please, I thank you for your help, but I don’t want you two to suffer punishment because of me.”

“We manage to get out of the castle and follow you without being noticed so I think we can manage to help you and get back.” The alchemist said pushing back his glasses on his nose and still smiling.

A sneasel jumped out a tree before running to Zinzolin and climbing on his shoulder. “Ah, you are back, what did see.” He said to his pokemon. The sneasel started to make sounds while pointing in a direction with his claws. “That good thank you, my friend.” The sage said while gently stroking the pokemon head.

“According to Sneasel the rebels camp is somewhere in that direction.” He pointed in the direction previously shown by the pokemon.

The group headed in that direction more alert theme ever before knowing that, while powerful, they still had the disadvantage of being only three people and a pokemon against a supposedly large number of armed rebels. Despise not wanting his two allies to get severely punished for helping him, N was grateful and happy to see them alongside him. Besides his sisters, Colress and Zinzolin were the only people to show genuine concern for his well being and desire to help him. All the other inhabitants of the castle would only look at him with a sad look but never tried to do anything. They were all afraid of the king. About twenty minutes of walking later, they arrived at a camp however, an abandon one.

“There no one here, perhaps  Sneasel saw this place and assumed this what was we were looking for.” N said. “But I don’t want to assume anything.” He added quickly as he saw the pokemon looking at him in a pique.

“No Sneasel was right,” Colress said while walking toward where was the campfire. “Look at the campfire, it was extinguished abruptly look you can still see some embers glowing.” He adds while making a sign for them to approaches with his hand.

The two approached and saw that he was right. “This can only mean that they somehow knew that we were coming, and they left this place in a hurry.”

As they were about to push the camp investigation further, A sound came to Colress left ear before pain hit his left shoulder. He let grunt and saw an arrow piercing his body. Other arrows flew from the trees. Sneasel quickly slashes one, breaking it in half but was not fast enough to stop another and his master barely manages to dodge it. Arrows continued to fly.

“Take cover in the woods,” N said dashing toward Colress to help him. He grabbed him by the arm and they both ran as fast as they could toward the trees. Zinzolin and his pokemon did the same. Barely out the clearing, N drew out his sword out just in time to block the blade of a fighter hidden behind a tree. Quickly, Colress took the arrow from his shoulder and went to the bag strap to his hips to take out another one of his bombs. Before he could do it, he felt a strong grip and the cold of a blade on his throat. “Don’t even think about it.” The rebel told him.

With a swift motion of his sword, N caused the rebel to lose his balance before tackling him and making him fall on the ground. Zinzolin saw Colress predicament, but before he could cast a spell toward the enemy, an arrow struck him reminding him about the archers in the tree. Sneasel ran up the tree wanting to get rid of the one threatening his master. Unwilling to cease the fight, the purple sage resumed his incantations. However, another rebel jumped down the tree landing on him before grabbing his hair and raising his axe ready to strike him down.

The prince saw his two companions, causing him to scream their names. “Stay where you are. Come any closer and they die.” The rebel holding Zinzolin told him. N started to panic, and it got worst when the archers came down from the tree, one of them held by the neck a hissing and snarling sneasel.

“SNEASEL, please don’t hurt him.” Zinzolin begged.

All the eyes turned toward N. “Give up or they all die.” an archer told him.

The prince felt his hand trembling. What would happen he didn’t know but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if his friends and Sneasel were to die. Taking a deep breath and addressing a silent prayer to any god that would be willing to listen, put back his word in its scabbard.

“I give up, please don’t hurt them.” The prince said.

“Good choice.” One of the rebels told him before he was struck behind the head and fell unconscious.

When he awoke, his head still painful from the hit he had received earlier, he took a moment to look at his surroundings. The darkness made it difficult, but he managed to see that he was in some sort of cabin. The only source of light was a small window covert with bars.

“Colress, Zinzolin are you here?”

“Yes, we’re here.” He heard the alchemist told him.

Peering into the shadows, the prince managed to see the shapes of his companions.

“What happened?” N ask Colress putting a hand on his head in an attempt to soothe the pain.

“Well after that you were knocked unconscious, the two of us were blindfolded and taken here.” He told him.

“What about Zinzolin sneasel?”

“He’s fine.” Zinzolin answered. “He's in a cage somewhere in the camp.”

“How can you be sure?” N asked.

“I saw it through his eyes.” The sage answered.

“One of the many advantages of being soul-bonded to a pokemon.” Colress added.

The sound of the door being unlock stopped them from discussing the subject any further. An armed man and woman stood in the doorway and told them to get up and walk. The trio did as they were told. As they walk, they took the opportunity to look at the camp. Most of it, except for the small prison, was composed of multiple tents. Using both the colors of the tent and the forest, they had created a camouflage that hid them well. Several members of the group and their pokemon watched as they were taken to the center of the camps where four, of what the trio assumed, high ranking members of the army were standing. Once close enough, N and his companions were forced on their knees by the two rebels that escorted them.

“So, this is what the king has sent to attack us? He must really think nothing of our group.” one said looking at the trio.

“What are your names?” asked another in a somewhat kinder voice.

Not seeing why he should hide his identity now that he had been capture N spoke. “I am N Harmonia, prince of Unova.”

Gasps and whispers were heard from the crowd of rebels around them and the four standing before him were also taken back by this revelation.

“the prince…Well, that perfect we now have a good bargaining tool against the royals themselves. I say we keep him and get rid of the other two.”

Zinzolin shuddered and even if he didn’t show it, Colress was obviously scared.

“I say hang the two.” One in the crew said.

“No,” N screamed. “You only need me, there no need for you hurt them.”

“Why should we?” Said a rebel coming out of the crowd. “You think that your status means anything to us?”

“You royals are all the same. You think that you can simply say I want this, don’t do that and that we will listen.” Another said.

“After everything that your father has done, I would rather die than listen to you.”

“I bet you admire your father. Did you threaten those two to follow you? I bet you did, like father like son.”

“ _That’s not true.”_ N thought. His friends were about to be killed and there was nothing he could say or do. They were going to die because of him. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“Well I had enough, Let hang the to and throw him back in jail.” A rebel said earning loud approvals.

“No, wait.” N yell almost sobbing.

Before the crowd could put their plan into action, treads of webs made of electricity shoot up from the four corners of the camp. The webs caught many rebels, humans and pokemon, electrocuting them. They fell on the ground stunned.

 Four galvantula came into sight from the four corners of the camp, all bearing the Unovan army symbols. Following them were the soldiers that had escorted N.

“Rebels, in the name of our king we arrest you.” Said the captain.

Still stunned from the electroshocks they had received; the rebels could do nothing except surrender.

In just a few minutes, every member of the rebel army had their hands tied up and their pokemon locked in cages. The soldiers freed Sneasel, who ran to his master. As the soldiers were about to depart with rebels in chains, N went to the captain.

“I need some answers.” He told him. “How come you showed up to this camp if you weren’t allowed to help me?”

“Well, my prince this was part of the plan your lord father design. You had to go into the forest and had the rebels capture you so we could find their camp.” The captain answered much to N shock.

All of that was just a plan. His father had used him as bait. If the soldiers had found them and intervene a minute too late, Colress and Zinzolin would have been hanging from a tree. Shock turned slowly to anger.

“Let be on our way, my prince.” The captain said before ordering the soldier to take the rebels away.

“No.” N said. Inside him, anger was burning. The phrases the rebels had told him earlier echoed in his head and all the abuse he had endured at the hand of his father flashed before his eyes. Now those people were going to suffer because of his father.

“My prince?” the captain added.

“Let them go.” N said drawing out his sword and pointing it toward the man.

Silence fell on the camps as if everyone were holding their breath. “N, what are you doing?” Zinzolin ask.

“If you want to bring them, you’ll have to get past me.” The prince added.

The captain took out his own weapon. “We have strict orders to…” The captain couldn’t finish that N swiftly struck him with his sword. “This was only to show how serious I am.”

Colress smiled before taking a smile bottle from his pouch. He threw it toward the soldiers. The bottle it the ground and released smoke making the soldier cough and impairing their vision. “My loyalty is to the prince.” He said before running toward the rebels to free them.

The smoke didn’t last long, and the soldiers ordered their pokemon to begin attacking while they launched themselves to battle the duo.

Zinzolin stood for a moment before taking in a deep breath. “My loyalty is to the prince.” He repeated as he and Sneasel jumped into battle.

Colress freed the last rebel who joined those who could fight. He then proceeds to give the medicines he could find in his bags to the injured. Fighting, Zinzolin and his sneasel made shards of ice appeared in front of them as two enemy soldiers ran toward them. Synchronizing their movement, they threw them at their enemy. On his side, N fought the soldier's captain. Eventually, the battle turned in favor of the trio and the rebels. Only two injured soldiers remained. Those two and the army pokemon were quickly throw in the jail, where N, Colress, and Zinzolin had been not so long ago.

After everyone had their injuries taken care of, all stares were directed to the trio. “I think we have things to talk about.” A rebel told them.

no one noticed, but a shadowy figure had watched the whole thing.

 

**―**

In his quarters, Ghetsis was looking by the window when one of the shadow triad came into the room. He kneeled before speaking. “My lord I’m here with my report on the northern forest.” “Speak.” Ghetsis answered

“Prince N have turn traitor. The same goes for Colress and Zinzolin.” He told the king.

“Did they now…” Ghetsis answered. “Very well, tell the rest of the army that those three are now traitors and should be dealt as such.”

“As your will commands it, your majesty.” The shadowy man said before leaving.

A wicked smile appeared on the king mouth. “So, you decided to betray me N, this will be your last mistake.”

 

**―**

 

After N had explained to them that he wanted to be a part of the rebel’s army, its members took some time to deliberate.

“I can’t believe what we just did,” Zinzolin told them. “We will be branded traitors and we all know what fate awaits those who are.”

“I don’t care if I’m branded a traitor. My fa… The king is nothing but a tyrant, everyone in this army knows it. I wish to make a difference and change this kingdom for the better and if it means going against him, so be it.” N said.

Colress Smiled and told him that he would follow him no matter what. Zinzolin assured the same thing.

After a while, the rebels returned with their answer. They told them that after seeing how they fought and the fact that they had stopped the soldiers from capturing them, they had decided to let them join. However, they would still have to earn their trust.

Later that night, the trio sat near one of the campfire eating the soup they had given them. None in the army sat with them but they could feel their gaze on them. After a while, two persons approached. A man and a woman.

“Hi, can we sit with you?” The man asked with a smile.

“uh…Of course.” N answered.

They both sat down. “My name Hilbert and this is Hilda.” He said designing his female companion.

“Please to meet you.” Hilda told them with a smile.

“I must say you got pretty great fighting skills,” Hilbert told the trio. “But your sword fighting skills were really great. I’m a sword fight too we could train together if you want. I bet we could get even better.” He told N full of energy who was taken back by his friendliness.

“You purple, your magic and coordination with your Sneasel will be a great asset to our cause. I bet Cheren would be glad to meet you.” He then told Zinzolin pointing him and his pokemon next to him.

“And lastly glasses, your medicines were amazing I sure you will get along with Bianca and the rest of our healers.” He said designing Colress.

“Hilbert calm down, you’re embarrassing them.” Hilda told him.

“Right sorry.” Hilbert told them with an embarrassed smile and rubbing the back of his head. “Anyway, I wanted to welcome you in our group. Well, I’m going to bed I’ll see you tomorrow.” He rose up and walked away.

“I hope he didn’t embarrass you too much sometimes he gets really excited.” Hilda said.

“it's alright.” Zinzolin answered.

She smiled. “Well, I wanted to welcome you to the rebellion. You should get to sleep soon we might have to set out tomorrow and you still need to fully earn our trust. Well, good night you three and you too little sneasel.” She rose up and walked away.

“Well, we met some interesting people. At least two seems to trust us.” Zinzolin said while petting Sneasel head.

“At least they won’t hang us.” Colress said rubbing the front of his neck.

N said nothing, he was so used to people ether bowing to him or avoiding him. It was the first time that someone had been that friendly with him.

They decided to follow Hilda advice and headed to the tent they had been assign. Once they were laid down on, N wished them good night but stayed awake for a moment. He thought about what happened today and about his sisters. What would they tough of his decision and what would happen to them? He chased these thoughts, he had made his choice and he would follow through.    

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a while to finish it but the chapter is finally done. As always feel free to leave a comment or a kudos it's always appreciated.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: https://lunarsage22.tumblr.com/


End file.
